Crystal Clear Blood
by El Ci Aech Johnson
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret... one she could never tell anyone, if they found out... it would be horrible... When someone does find out though, it isn't the beginning of the end though... It's the start of something much better, and much worse... DMHG


_Crystal Clear Blood_

**Prologue**

OCARD DNA EINOMREH

**Disclaimer : **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

OCARD DNA EINOMREH

Once upon a time I suppose that I was happy... That was way back when I was... innocent... Yes that's the best word I can think of to discribe myself then. By innocent I don't mean ignorant because I was very knowledgable, what I should say is that was before I'd seen the horrors beyong a normal person's worst nightmares... before they broke me, before I let them brake me. I'm not that same person anymore though... If I were I would never have started this paragraph with "Once upon a time" I always hated fairy tales... and in my opinion that sentance was always the worst part of them. No matter how much I hated fairy tales then though, now I can't help but I wish my life had had a fairy tale ending.

I suppose it could have... Everything was seemingly perfect in my life... I was intellegent, ambitious, artistic, graceful and poised, I could sing and dance and act, I was couragous and I had the tactical thinking and powerful will for battle, I suppose that I was even pretty... To everyone around me, even those who thought they knew me, I was perfect... But I wasn't happy.

When I think back on it, logically I had no reason to be unhappy, at least not in the beginning... Emotions never works in reasonable objective ways though, nor does life... just cruel, unpredictablelity, seemingly designed to do nothing but leave one wishing their own death upon themselves; some do say that suicide is the first natural instinct of a human being... I didn't believe that unitl it all started happening though, or maybe I should say started falling apart.

Either way the result was still the same... he's gone... I hope he's happy, wherever he is, I'd like to think of him as being in... well, I don't believe in imaginary places, as pessimistic as it is, I don't believe in heaven. I hope everyone who was part of my life then is happy though... They all deserve so much happiness. I haven't seen them in years now, I think about them every day though. I wonder if they remember me... part of me hopes they do... but at the same time, for their sake I hope they don't. I didn't deserve him... I didn't deserve any of them. I know I shouldn't dwell on it, after all they're all thousands of miles away so-far as I know. Truth-be-told, I don't think that I'll ever see any of them again.

I'm talking, or writing, in circles now, I probably sound quite melodramatic too... My sister would say that it was because I'm a "leo", she always did like astrology. She thinks I'm dead now though, that I was killed as a result of the underground war in my world, or what used to be my world.

I'm sure that if anyone reads this they'll think none of it real... I suppose that's why I'm putting this out onto the briliant muggle information/comunication system called the internet, because I know that no one will believe it. "Why put it out for people to read if none will think it real?" some may ask. Well simple because I need to tell my story, even if it's to someone I'll never meet, I think that were I to keep it inside any longer I may go crazy.

My name was Lauren Hermione Granger, everyone called me Hermione in my world though, I never told them my first name... now I'm "Lauren Celeste", I gave up the name "Hermione" and created another middle name for myself. I don't really have a last name though, because before I could get married, and I would have, my fiance died... they never found the body, so I couldn't even bury him, I couldn't even have a place to visit him. I use his last name as my own though, but no one who knew me as Hermione Granger knows that... I left the night they declaired him dead... I ran, so much for bravery, huh...

Well the end isn't nearly as interesting as the beginning, nor every other event that lead up to it really, and that's the part of the story that I wanted to tell.

This is my story:

OCARD DNA EINOMREH

This is a very short chapter, however it's only the prologue, the real chapters will be much longer. Please let me know what you think... R&R.

El Ci Aech Johnson


End file.
